Varekk Wolfheart
"Common I may be young, but I have experienced both worlds. That of humans and that of orcs. There is not much difference, they're both equally selfish and deserve the torment the Burning Legion brought down upon them! " ''- Varekk.'' Varekk is a young orc warrior. Raised on the lands of the Alliance, he was taught the basic skills to live by his paladin father. He was soon discovered and returned to the Horde lands. Shunned by the other orcs, he now seeks revenge upon the weak Horde. Discovering the power the Blackrock orcs had with the demon blood, he decided to follow the same path. Biography Early Life Varekk was born into the Frostwolf clan by a mother and father who were soon slaughtered by stormpike dwarves not long after he was born. His sister, who remained away in training never knew that he was alive A young human paladin named Rae Wulfgnar had been ordered to raid the orc huts, removing anything of value. Little did the human know that he would come across a baby orc, sleeping silently and oblivious to his murdered family around him. Remembering the oath he made with the light and a baby orc holding his arms out to him, he didn't have the heart to leave it to die. Rae managed to soothe the child asleep, wrapping him up in wolf fur's and placing him in a sack to sneak the child home. The Human Orc Wulf managed to juggle looking after the baby orc while keeping with his studies as a paladin. Being very young himself he found it hard to meet the demands of the orc, not having much knowledge about their people. He gave the name Varekk to his adopted son, keeping the child's face covered in scarves to hide the orcish features, travelling alliance lands to study and raise him. Wulf taught the young orc to read, write and hunt. He knew he couldn't keep Varekk forever and wanted to give him a good chance of survival when eventually he would have to return him to his rightful race. Back with the other orcs. After sixteen years of hiding and moving, Varekk was eventually spotted by a farmer and tried to kill him. Wulf witnessed his son brutally murder the human which forced him to make the decision to return the orc back to the lands of the horde. It was dangerous, travelling through Horde lands on his own and his son by his side. Varekk was confused as to why he had to leave, but did as his father advised. The human said his last goodbyes to his child, giving him something to remember him by and would return back to the Alliance to recieve punishment. Meeting the Orcs Upon wandering aimlessly across the lands of Hillsbrad he came across a shaman by the name of Krogarsh, fortunately the orc knew common tongue very well. He was a shaman belonging to the Orcs of the Red Blade, a proud and strong clan of orcs. Krogarsh looked after Varekk for a few days, teaching him the ways of the orcs until eventually he would attempt to join them. Being laughed at and humiliated for his human behaviour and lack of aggressive nature, he fled the lands. Dissapearing into the Barrens and avoiding any contact with the orcs. Ro'garsh the black Becoming a Blackblood Return to Orgrimmar Re-birth and Death of the new Dark Horde Fight with the red blades Appearance Personality Category:Orcs Category:Horde Category:Males Category:blackblood Category:Fel Orcs Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters